


Blood on the Snow

by Faramirlover



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Breeding Kink, Explicit Sex, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, sort of, stuckythorki secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has always wanted to face Jotunheim’s crown prince Loki in battle and he finally gets his chance. It doesn’t exactly go his way.<br/>Present for PoleDanceLoki for the StuckyThorki Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Snow

There was blood everywhere, Aesir red mixed with Jotun black, stark against the perfect white of the snow drifts turned battlefield. The sound of fighting was distant to Thor’s ears. He loved a good fight but this was more of a skirmish, barely worth his attention except… except there were rumours that _he_ would be there.

Thor hadn’t seen him yet, forced to keep the bloodlust in check fighting mindless brutes with no battle skills, size their only advantage, an advantage easily turned against them after a swift smash to the kneecaps by Mjolnir. It was barely worth the effort it took to bring them down but now he’s heading in to the bloodlust the only thing that would keep him from truly losing it was to keep fighting until the big guy came along.

A sudden hush fell over the battling forces, they didn’t stop to stare, not when their lives ware in the balance, but Thor could tell everyone’s attention had shifted just slightly to the approaching figure swishing his way through the battle, cutting down Aesir and Jotun alike if they didn’t move out of the way.

The figure that finally stopped in front of Thor was small for a Jotun, Aesir height but with gold chains and grey furs in place of gleaming gold armour, draped over sapphire blue skin.

Loki. At last.

“Odinson, nice to finally see you on the battlefield. I had begun to wonder whether you were simply a bed time story. Something to scare the little Jotun babies in to growing in to big strong warriors.”

As he talked the Jotun crown prince circled him, movements languorous, all lithe grace and precision. Watching it made something other than the berserker rage flare in Thor’s blood.

“Did you come to talk, or did you come to fight?”

“I had hoped that you weren’t such a mindless beast that I had to choose one or the other.”

That tiny insult was the thing that destroyed the last shred of control he had over the rage in his blood, and he swung in to action with a roar, hammer flying from his fist and throwing himself after it. It’s what Loki was waiting for, moving in a blur, sweeping low to avoid Mjolnir, thin blades of ice formed in his hands in a heartbeat.

Thor realised his mistake a moment later when he came within range of the knives, sharp cold sliding between the gaps in his armour, digging deep in to his flesh. Loki left them where they were, slipping back out of range, replacement blades forming in his hands already and somehow knowing to spin out of the way of Mjolnir as she flew back in to Thor’s hand.

Thor hefted his hammer again but as he spun it Loki lashed out with the knives, aiming for his face and in the rush to block his missed the foot sweeping out to pull his legs out from beneath him. Mjolnir flew out of his hand, clipping against Loki’s forehead, splitting the skin and snapping his head back but Loki brushed it off, ignoring the blood running into his eye, instead following Thor to the ground. Thor held out a hand to recall Mjolnir but Loki took the opportunity to strike, pushing another blade through his dominant hand and flicking a leg over to straddle him.

“Enough of the hammer, Asgardian.”

Swearing through the pain, Thor struck out with his left, smashing in to Loki’s cheek, smiling grimly as it connected solidly. Loki, however, wasn’t distracted and returns the blow with one of his own, hard enough to rattle Thor’s teeth. Head spinning and trying to think Thor went for another punch only to be blocked, Loki catching his wrist and pressing it to the snow. Thor felt the buzz of seidr locking his arm in place. Knowing he couldn’t catch her but hoping for a bit of luck he called for Mjolnir again and watches in satisfaction as she smashes straight in to Loki shoulder, dislocating it was a crunch. Loki reared back, gathering seidr in his palm to deal with the damage. Thor took his distraction as his last chance, yanking Loki’s own blade from where it was still buried in his side and shoving it hard in to its owner.

Loki snarled in pain, grasping his free hand and locking that to the ground too before sliding his fingers around Thor’s throat and squeezing. Thor tried to buck and kick his way free but it had no effect except to make Loki press a freshly formed blade against his jugular, sharp and icy. He’s one movement away from death and all Thor can think is that the battle lust in Loki’s red eyes makes him stunning.

“Do it!” he heard someone call from behind Loki “Finish him!”

Instead of pressing in with the blade and ending everything, Loki threw it aside and with a wave of his hand they were both gone.

The cave they reappear in was warm, well lit and lavishly decorated with comfortable furs. In other words, prepared for company. Not that Thor noticed, all he could see was Loki in the cave entrance, blood sluggishly dripping down his face from a cut across his eyebrow, lips curled in a smug smile, a snowstorm his backdrop.

Thor struggled to his feet, careful of his injured hand, “you made me look an utter fool out there.”

“You did that all by yourself. I merely facilitated.”

“You arrogant son of a-”

“That’s not very diplomatic now is it?”

Thor let out a low growl.

“Don’t toy with me Loki, not now.”

“But it’s so very easy,” with a quick wave of his hand Thor’s armour melted away, leaving him naked, sweaty and breathing hard “you are so very easy.

“Enough!”

It was the work of a moment to have Loki stretched out naked, arms tight around him, cock pressing hard against him. Long, hard nails scraped down his back, leaving eight trails of bleeding fire in their wake, matching the numerous cuts littering his arms and chest.

“Are you going to dominate me here, prove that you’re not so weak as everyone thinks you are, son of Odin?”

“I have had enough of your sass. I am going to fuck you full of come, so you’re swollen with it, so it’s dripping out of you, running down your legs. I’m going to own you. I’m going to fill you over and over again, I’m going to fill you and breed you until you’re heavy with my child and then and only then will I let you come. How does that sound?”

He wasn’t exactly sure how much of that was for Loki’s benefit and how much was his own desires talking.

“Perfect. An excellent reward for destroying you so easily on the battlefield. So get on with it.”

Thor wanted to argue against this assessment, point out all the injuries he’s left over Loki in return for his own, but fucking him was so much more appealing.

He dropped a hand down Loki’s body, sparing his cock a rough stroke before pressing lower, two fingers spreading his lips before pressing inside his surprisingly hot slit.

Loki was tight around his fingers and for a moment, like every time they’ve done this before, he wass worried that he wasn’t going to fit, that he’s too large to take Loki hard and fast like they both wanted, that he’ll have to be slow and careful and it’ll drive him mad when the berserker rage has left his blood boiling.

Loki knew him well enough to see that he was faltering and took matters in to his own hands, flipping them over and sinking down on to him in one swift move, wincing at the speed but face determined.

Thor lets him take control for a moment, watching the little frown lines ease out in to open mouthed pleasure, watching it happen almost better than the tight heat of him around his cock. Almost.

When he couldn’t take it anymore he flipped them, pushing Loki on to all fours and driving in to him hard. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy watching Loki’s face but the loss of that is far outweighed by the noises he can force out of him in this position, driving in deep and hard, pulling Loki back on to his cock by his grip on Loki’s slim hips.

Sure enough Loki was practically begging within a few thrusts, near incoherent with pleasure, babbling in to the furs.

“Harder, Thor, Gods, please, harder.”

“You can’t take harder,” Thor replied, but complied anyway, pouring every ounce of power he had in to his thrusts.

That was enough to take away the last of Loki’s ability to talk, but Thor recognised the hand Loki flapped at him as a demanded and reached round to encircle his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Thor! I- ” he shuddered, body convulsing as he lost control, coming hard over Thor’s hand.

The feel of Loki coming around his cock was enough to set him off but he didn’t stop, just kept on fucking him knowing what Loki liked. Eventually he went limp against Thor, upper body drooping to the furs but Thor didn’t stop. He’d made that mistake before and felt Loki’s wrath. Instead he continued, slowing down and draping himself over Loki’s back, pushing him down to lie flat, less thrusting and more grinding inside him, pressed against Loki’s g-spot.

Before long Loki was writhing beneath him, oversensitive and loving it, rubbing his cock against the furs and moaning.

“How is it, love? Do you feel how hard I am for you, how sexy you are, how good you feel. Gods, you feel so good on my cock.”

“Please. Keep going. Don’t stop.”

How could he do anything but comply? Rolling Loki on to his side and pulling his leg on to his shoulder, Thor focused on rolling his hips in as deep as possible. Time slipped by, Loki moaning and squirming beneath him but it’s only after he’s come twice more inside him that Thor lets him come again.

If his bed partner were anyone else that’d be the end of it, the two of them collapsing into exhausted sleep but Loki has stamina to rival a god. Loki works another orgasm out of him, riding him hard and fast, nails leaving scratches down his chest as he babbles before coming one last time sliding free and slumping across him, finally worn out.

It’s only after they’re finished, lying naked together on the furs, Loki as debauched as promised, drying tracks of come down his legs and bruises shaped like fingers dug in to his hips that he really looks his bed partner over. There’s the bruise blooming bright purple high on his cheek bone and the cut above it that’s clotted and dry now, a mess of bruising and blood cover his shoulder blade and the deep wound in Loki’s side from his own blade. It filled him with a savage glee to see his own marks laid out across Loki’s skin, claiming him in a way that satisfied the warrior inside.

It was then that he saw the vague shimmer, a slight haze around Loki’s neck, the tell-tale sign of a glamour.

“What’s this?” he asked, brushing his fingers against it, feeling the tingle, like electricity pressing against his skin.

“Thor,” Loki sighed, pulling away, frowning at him.

“Loki.”

With another sigh and a small flick of his finger the glamour faded away revealing bruising ringing his neck, dark and angry looking. Thor reached out to skim a fingertip against the edge, making Loki wince and glare.

“Who did this to you?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Loki!”

Loki responded with an eye roll but tucked himself in close against Thor’s side.

“Father, he was… displeased… with me.”

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill him for you, darling.”

Loki gave him an indulgent smile.

“Thank you, but I can manage this on my own.”

“Let me help you. I’m going to marry you and you’ll be my consort and nobody will hurt you again.”

Loki let out a little chuckle, hiding his smile in Thor’s shoulder.

“A little longer and we can share two kingdoms, as equals. With our family.”

He let his hand drift down to press against his belly significantly, smiling slightly.

“Loki, are you saying-?”

“Well you did promise and you have been very enthusiastic in your efforts. Being the god of thunder and fertility was bound to have some side effects.”

“Are you being truthful, darling?”

“I wouldn’t lie about this.”

Thor let out what could only be described as a whoop, one hand pressing over 

Loki’s belly, the other pulling him in for a harsh kiss.

Well, Loki thought to himself, it might not be true at that exact moment, but from the way Thor hardened against his hip and the hand on his belly slid down to press inside him, it wouldn’t be long before it was. If things went wrong in Jotunheim over the next few weeks he needed to know he’d have a safe welcome in Asgard. And tying himself to Thor for the rest of their lives was definitely no bad thing.


End file.
